ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Parry Rotter
Parry Rotter is the main protagonist in Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil. Biography Early life Raised by moles Parry Rotter was born in 1980. In 1981, Parry and his parents went to the zoo. There, a dark creature named Voldewart intercepted Parry and bit him on the cheek. It is unknown what happened to his parents, though some circumstance rendered them unable to raise Parry. As such, he lived with mutated moles for most of his childhood. The moles were kind to him, but they were also firm. Although Parry did not enjoy living in a hole, he knew the moles were kind to let him live with them. Discovery of being a Wizard At some point in 1991, Parry was tracked down by hunters. They asked him why he was there, and when Parry revealed who he lived with, they decided he might as well be a mole himself. They fired at Parry, who ducked away from the hunters' predictable firing patterns. However, a giant named Hodor intervened and killed one of the hunters, prompting the second to run away. After Hodor saved his life, he revealed that he had come to learn why Parry had not received his letter (because the moles did not have a mailbox). He explained to Parry that he was a wizard, how his parents died, and that he was to be sent to Hogsicle School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Parry knew he had to destroy Mr. NoHead, notwithstanding his status as a first year. He and Hodor went to Dragon Alley, where they bought their wands and textbooks. He met Hermy and R. Weasel by unknown means, and they agreed to help. Horcrux hunt Skirmish in the woods After searching for over a week, the trio finally found Mr. NoHead. They engaged him in a wand duel, but were losing badly. Parry knew very few spells that he could use. Hermy was about to say something, but cut off when a spell hit close by her. In the end, they somehow managed to force NoHead to relinquish. Mission to the Darth Star After that they built a spaceship together, and two weeks later it was completed. Believing the Jedi could help them, Hermy suggested the new trio go to the Darth Star for help. As soon as they arrived, Plapatine spotted them and forced them in with an air tube, pulling them into the battle station, despite Hermy's efforts. Darth Vold immediately scaled the situation, while Darth Mole remarked that he had never seen such a primitive-looking starship. Thinking quickly, Hermy zapped Plapatine in the buttocks, causing him to yelp in pain. Plapatine angrily prepared to fire at Hermy when Hermy fired the Death Curse. Emperor Plapatine Fourth-deflected the blue beam, during which time the three children slipped away. Making their way to a detention unit, they found a squad of Jedi Knights in a cage. Parry used the Blasting Curse to blow apart the cage, freeing the Jedi. Their leader, Abercoln, was repulsed that a first year had proved smarter than they in countering the Sith, and kicked Parry in the shin. Parry, R. Weasel, and Hermy were about to leave with the prisoners when Plapatine caught them in the act. He fired red Force lightning at them, but Hermy used a Levitating Charm to catch and deflect the lightning at the Emperor, smashing him into a wall. Abercoln intervened, walked over to his former captor, and killed him with his lightsaver (but not before giving Parry another shin kick). Terrified, Darth Vold and Darth Mole ran away. The Jedi and wizards all cheered, recognizing their victory over the Sith. Defeating Voldewart After the fight at the Darth Star, Parry and his friends flew home. When Parry asked Abercoln for the Jedi's location, Abercoln said they lived on Cressant, before thanking Parry for saving them. After flying the Jedi home, Parry realized that the Horcrux they sought was probably located inside the zoo, and insisted they fly there. When they arrived, they found Voldewart in a cage. Voldewart confronted them as they passed, taunting Parry about his scar. After some awkward tension, Parry insisted that the mutated mole surrender to the three wizards. Voldewart claimed that he was to win, before Transfiguring into a hippograft. He proceeded to bite through the cage and attack Parry, but Hermy knocked him into his cage, smashing it apart. Voldewart turned into an anaconda and wrapped around Parry. Just as all hope seemed lost, Parry remembered Hodor's words that strength lied beyond one's ability to breathe evenly. With newfound confidence, Parry grabbed the serpent and flung it to the ground. The contact broken, Voldewart resumed its original form, but before he could attack again, Parry drew his wand. He fired a Freezing spell at the mole, causing the latter to slam into a nearby cage and freeze. As the creature died, black smoke issued, confirming Parry's belief that Voldewart was the Horcrux. Hermy and R. Weasel both cheered. What still eluded Parry was NoHead's discovery of the Senior Wand. As they walked across the zoo, they found a woman and teenager together, who introduced themselves as Staimond and Linderva. He asked them if Mr. Stupid NoHead had the Senior Wand. Staimond denied his knowledge of this. Linderva reminded Parry that NoHead was after him, though she doubted Parry would stand a chance against the superior wand. Parry and the others left, with Parry giving the two one last bit of encouragement, and they set off to NoHead's dark fortress. Endgame After they climbed out, they were confronted by Demon's Glare and Death Givers, though they were able to overcome the obstacles. At the other side, NoHead was waiting for them. But no sooner had Parry introduced himself, than Abercoln and the other Jedi burst in and attacked. NoHead cast the Rug Curse at the new arrivals, knocking the Jedi unconscious. Parry insisted that nobody used the aforementioned curse on Jedi and lived, before challenging NoHead to a danceoff. Seeing his chance, NoHead agreed to play along, turning on Cher Lloyd's "Swagger Jagger" for the event, angering Hermy and R. Weasel. Parry began to dance, moving his limbs and his wand, as did NoHead. After the song ended, NoHead turned on "Friday" by Rebecca Black instead, and R. Weasel ducked from the sound while Hermy rolled her eyes. A bit baffled, Parry raised his wand and fired the Flame Curse at NoHead, knocking him into a wall. He proceeded to disarm the villain with a well-placed Disarming Charm, causing the Senior Wand to land in Hermy's hand. Hermy handed it to him and begged him to play something different, which Parry agreed to do. Casting the incantation he had heard NoHead speaking, he played "A Night On Bald Mountain". While the song played, Parry proceeded to cast the Death Curse on NoHead, though it did not work because he mispronounced it as "Abra Kadabra". Hermy told him how to pronounce it, and Parry tried again. This time, Mr. NoHead was successfully eradicated, leading to a major victory for Parry and his friends. Hogsicle years With the end of the Dark wizard hunt, Parry, R. Weasel, and Hermy proceeded to Hogsicle School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, where they hoped to complete their first year. Parry also brought the Senior Wand as a trophy. Personality and traits Parry was an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possessed tremendous strength of character. Parry was also marked by what Mr. Stupid NoHead once deemed a "weakness for heroics" — he would go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. Parry was also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself. Parry was perfectly prepared to put his friends' needs and best interests first. The amount of trust that Parry put into his friends was so strong that he absolutely refused to consider that any of them would betray him to his enemies. The closeness that Parry felt for many was great enough for him to behave violently if any of them were harmed. However, Parry was also accused of being arrogant, in particular by Emperor Plapatine (although in fairness, Plapatine was extremely biassed, and Parry often found being famous and admired very difficult), and could be hot-tempered and impulsive. This could sometimes make him rude to authority figures. Parry was also not one to let bygones be bygones and had at best, a vengeful and at worst, a spiteful streak towards those who did him wrong. This varied from wanting to murder/torture those whom had performed unforgivable acts to a desire for pettiness. Parry possessed an instinctual, intuitive intelligence that allowed him to make intellectual leaps, as opposed to the logical intelligence of Hermy. And although he was clever, Parry lacked intellectual curiosity, rarely putting forth effort into school work. This could be a result of the lack of confidence that Parry developed from growing up with moles. Parry was also resourceful and highly learned of nature, thanks to his life with moles. His greatest strength was his ability to feel love. Parry was extremely loyal to and protective of his loved ones and that love was what allowed him to overcome Mr. Stupid NoHead. The Hogsicle Headmaster noted that Parry was unfailingly kind and compassionate. Also, Parry was not a cruel person and he never wished anyone harm. He rarely initiated duels, instead fighting in self-defense. Parry seems to have good and long memory, as he remembers the could remember the deaths of his mother and Mr. NoHead's laughter when the events occurred ten years earlier. Although never as given to sarcasm or humor as his best friend R. Weasel, Parry often displayed a dry wit. While he never sought power himself and would be content with a normal life, when a situation required him to step up he would do so. Such as when he, R. Weasel, and Hermy rescued the Jedi on the Darth Star. Parry had a fear of the dark, and he disliked small spaces. Powers and abilities *'Magical competence': Parry was seen and had proven himself to be a very powerful and talented wizard. Even before attending Hogsicle, he proved capable of firing the Flame Curse and the Disarming Charm. One of his greatest powers was his ability to love. *'Intellectual power': Parry possessed an instinctual, intuitive intelligence that allowed him to make intellectual leaps. Parry was also resourceful and highly learned of nature, thanks to his life with moles. *'Indomitable will': Parry appears to have an indomitable will, as he never gives up on anything. Appearances * Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil Category:Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wizards Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Collaborated characters